


Закрытая дверь

by cat_ira



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Lost, Person of Interest (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira
Summary: Бета - Любительница Хэппи Эндов





	Закрытая дверь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Любительница Хэппи Эндов

Башню построил Гарольд.   
Этот факт был известен каждому её жителю, кроме, собственно, самого Гарольда.   
Натан находил это забавным, Алиша молча поджимала губы и недовольно скрещивала руки на груди, а Джосс несколько часов с пристрастием допрашивала Машину, пока окончательно не смирилась с существованием невозможного.   
У Джосс не было выбора: или поверить, что на самом деле загробная жизнь совершенно не соотносилась с её традиционными представлениями о Рае и Аде, или признать, что она сошла с ума и видит галлюцинации под надзором белых халатов. Алиша, правда, как-то раз назвала Башню «отдельным сортом Ада», после чего Машина обиженно пропала из их поля зрения, а ступени центральной лестницы стали противно поскрипывать под ногами. К счастью, вернувшийся с миссии Натан быстро заметил неладное и разобрался с проблемой, и в итоге на импровизированной кухне возникла навороченная кофемашина из параллельной Вселенной, а настроение Алиши улучшилось на 5,98%.   
Если говорить начистоту, кофе им был не особо нужен. Жителям Башни не требовались пища или сон, воздух или тепло, но человеческие привычки остались при них, так что вскоре сборы на кухне за чашкой кофе между миссиями по спасению Вселенной стали чем-то вроде местной традиции.   
На этот раз Джосс зашла в комнату последней.   
— А мне двойную порцию чего-нибудь, — попросила она Натана с порога и устало опустилась в уютное кресло.   
Машина сразу же возникла рядом, выбрав образ молодой темноволосой девушки, и осторожно провела рукой над плечом Картер, стирая следы глубокого пореза.   
— Антиутопия? — спросил Натан понимающе.   
— Хуже, — Картер повела здоровым плечом. — На этот раз попалась Вселенная, где у её жителей полностью отсутствовал слух.   
Алиша отвела взгляд от окна, за которым таилось невозможное Ничто.   
— Я обнаружила на минус третьем этаже запертую дверь, — сообщила она ровным голосом.  
Натан нахмурился, Картер промолчала. Она жила в Башне не так давно, чтоб усвоить: пусть внутреннее пространство Башни периодически менялось, подстраиваясь под желания её жителей или следуя своей неясной логике, закрытых дверей в ней раньше не наблюдалось. Были двери, что вели из комнаты в комнату, «обычные двери без видимого подвоха», как называла их Алиша, некоторые выходили на центральную лестницу, а другие вели параллельные реальности, которые периодически приходилось спасать. На таких дверях в спокойное время мерцали белым номера их Вселенных, а когда наступало время миссии — числа загорались ярким красным светом.   
Одна из дверей вела Наружу. Её этаж жители Башни прозвали нулевым. Она тоже никогда не запиралась, хотя Алиша высказалась, что это небезопасно — мало ли кто забредёт к ним непонятно откуда? Машина тогда постаралась её убедить: «Найти дорогу к Башне могут только свои», но для подозрительной Алиши понятия «свои» практически не существовало.   
— Какой на той двери был номер? — спросил Натан, нарушая тишину.   
— Он скрыт, — ответила Алиша Корвин. — Десять окошек, в которых могли бы быть цифры, но сейчас — ничего. Твоя Машина ничего не хочет нам рассказать?   
— Она не… — привычно возразил Натан и оборвал себя, поворачиваясь к проекции Машины. — Что находится за закрытой дверью?  
Машина под его взглядом обрела чёткость.   
— Я не помню, — ответила она.   
— Как такое возможно? — спросила Алиша.   
Машина промолчала.   
— Гарольд, — ответила вместо неё Джосс.   
— Конечно, Гарольд, — покачал головой Натан. — Это в его духе.   
Алиша нервно усмехнулась.   
— Чтобы открыть дверь, потребуется разгадать некую числовую последовательность, — пояснила Машина. — У меня недостаточно данных, но полагаю, что речь идёт о каком-то важном уравнении. Поиск дополнительной информации… — по фигуре Машины проскользнула рябь помех. — Недостаточно данных. Есть вероятность, что Админ создал эту дверь в качестве запасного плана.   
— Я хочу на неё посмотреть, — сказала Джосс Картер, поднимаясь с кресла. — Гарольд ничего не делает без причины.   
Алиша права: дверь не поддалась ни грубой силе Натана, ни полицейским навыкам Джосс. Впрочем, они не сильно-то и старались, так, опробовали все доступные варианты на всякий случай.   
— Первые два числа одноразрядные, остальные четыре — двухразрядные, — сказал Натан, изучив табличку. — Можно попробовать обычный перебор.   
— Не сработает, — ответила Машина. — Недостаточно просто назвать число, оно должно иметь смысл,  _значение_ , чтобы разблокировать доступ.   
— Гарольд, — выругалась Алиша.   
Джосс Картер оглянулась на Корвин, продолжая проверять материал двери на ощупь.   
— Должно быть что-то, что мы сможем разгадать, — сказал Натан.  
— Или он просто параноик, — парировала Алиша.   
Такая дружеская перепалка могла затянуться надолго. Джосс отвернулась: загадка двери её заняла.   
— Он всегда отшучивался, что выживают только параноики, — возразил Натан. — А я оказался недостаточно осторожен.   
Картер скрестила руки на груди, бросив предупреждающий взгляд на Натана. О смерти в том мире, где остались их семья и друзья, они старались не говорить. Они обсуждали насущное, номера из миссий, сорта кофе, литературу и кино — но никогда о том, что именно им могла показать Машина на экране монитора в кабинете на пятом этаже.   
Так казалось проще принять текущую реальность. Построить иллюзию, что всё в порядке.   
Всё не в порядке. Иначе бы их помощь Вселенным не была б нужна.   
— Я знаю, с чего начать, — произнесла Джосс, ощущая, что, да, она действительно понимала происходящее. — Первое число — четыре. Его называют числом смерти. Каждому из нас пришлось умереть, чтобы добраться до Башни. Смерть называют началом нового пути, и если…   
Первая клетка кода вспыхнула белым и погасла, оставив только горящую четвёрку.   
Натан похлопал её по плечу, поздравив с успешным ответом, но их прервала Машина.   
— Новый номер, дверь на седьмом этаже, — сказала она и растворилась в пространстве.   
Алиша Корвин, Натан Ингрэм и Джосс Картер переглянулись: номера никогда не перестанут приходить.   
А закрытая дверь — она никуда не денется. 

Натан делил миры на два типа: «Найди десять отличий» и «Карл, как?».  
Машина иногда даже пыталась ответить на последний вопрос, но чаще всего он просто риторически звучал во время проведения подготовительной работы перед миссией. Со временем он произносился всё реже и реже: жизнь в Башне учила не удивляться.  
Джосс не любила миры первого типа. Они казались знакомыми и родными, но чужие детали, вкроенные в картину мира, заставляли сомневаться в собственных воспоминаниях, чувствовать себя обманутым в мелочах. Например, в текущей Вселенной пончики из пончиковой напротив места, где в её мире располагался восьмой участок полиции Нью-Йорка, на вкус были точно такими же, но самого участка не наблюдалось: упразднили в 1958 году. Однако вход на крышу соседнего дома открывался тем же кодом.   
Такие переплетения раздражали.   
Джосс стряхнула с пальцев сахарную пудру.   
Лучше бы на её месте сейчас был Натан. Однако в мирах, которые начинались с «616», ему категорически не везло, и даже пустяковое задание вроде «в нужный момент переключить сигнал светофора» превращалось в локальное противостояние Зла и Добра с массовыми разрушениями.   
Алиша же, напротив, чувствовала себя в них как рыба в воде, мгновенно сливаясь с обстановкой и возникая там, где надо возникнуть.   
Но установление контактов с новыми потенциальными союзниками не являлось её сильной стороной. Совершенно.   
— В моём Нью-Йорке Метлайф-Билдинг выглядит иначе, — сказала Джосс вместо приветствия бесшумно возникшему на крыше Вижну.   
Вижн лишь отдалённо напоминал героя из комиксов, которые Картер покупала своему сыну в детстве за хорошие оценки. «616»-е миры, как объяснила им как-то Машина, слишком массивные и беспокойные, отчего их эхо отражается в культурах других Вселенных. «И наш мир тоже для кого-то может быть эхом», — добавила Машина в конце своего рассказа. «Ты имеешь в виду, что для кого-то и мы — чья-то выдумка?» — переспросил её Натан. «Скорее, она имеет в виду: за нами наблюдают», — ответила за Машину Алиша.  
Вижн плавно приблизился к Картер, почти не касаясь ногами поверхности крыши.   
— Я полагаю, вы говорите о Башне Мстителей, — уточнил андроид. — Но, вероятно, в вашем мире Тони Старк принял решение не приобретать здание в центре Манхэттена.   
Джосс Картер неопределённо пожала плечами: мотивы несуществующего в её мире Старка ей были мало интересны.   
— Для меня большая честь познакомиться с одним из Хранителей Миров, — добавил Вижн.   
— Кто тебе… — удивилась она, и сама же поняла, — а-а, точно, Тор.   
Несколько месяцев назад, а может и лет — время в Башне текло неоднозначно — Джосс не удержалась от шутливого ответа одному очень активному ребёнку, решившему самостоятельно поохотиться в ближайшем лесу, прихватив только нож и верного пса. Джосс всего лишь нужно было показать ему дорогу домой и сразу же исчезнуть, но в процессе её завалили тоннами вопросов, на которые пришлось как-то выкручиваться.   
Кто ж знал, что ребёнок не забудет поинтересоваться у Хеймдалля: а кто же помог тогда ему выбраться из Асгардских лесов.   
Кто ж знал, что Хеймдалль не сможет ответить.   
Кто ж знал, что та шутка за пару тысяч лет превратится в легенду и обрастёт подробностями, которых никто не ожидал.   
Машина, наверное, знала, но не сочла нужным предупредить.   
Картер смяла в руках бумажный пакетик от пончиков.   
— Нет, я не какое-то особое существо, а просто человек, который выполняет свою работу. Можешь звать меня Джосс, Джосс Картер. Я объясню. Смотри, видишь того парня в чёрной кепке?   
Вижн кивнул.   
— Его зовут Рич Пэнелл, он из тех, кого часто называют «социально неловкими», но в целом хороший парень. Через пару лет Рич окончит университет и привлечёт к себе внимание ребят из НАСА. Через десять лет только он сможет вовремя рассчитать траекторию движения космического аппарата и спасти экипаж от катастрофы. Только Рич не знает, что через два квартала на пути к его дому две банды решили перераспределить сферы влияния. Причина проста, одному из главарей удалось приобрести пушку, собранную на основе технологий читаури, только вот ознакомиться с инструкцией он не счёл нужным. Если ты подключишься к камерам в том районе, то увидишь всё сам.   
Вижн молча сделал вычисления.   
— Вероятность того, что Рича заденет — 84,76%, — озвучил он выводы.   
— По моим данным, 86,1356%, — добавила Картер. — Но смотри.   
Картер подошла к краю крыши и прицельно запустила бумажным комком в ближайший мусорный бак. Из него вылетела растревоженная кошка, юркнула под припаркованный автомобиль, мяукнула и затаилась. Рич остановился, заглянул под автомобиль, набрал сообщение на телефоне и развернулся, очевидно, решив отыскать другой путь домой.   
— Его мама была суеверным человеком, — прокомментировала Джосс развернувшуюся сцену. — И пусть сам он таковым не является, но её мнение он всегда уважал.   
Джосс Картер отошла от края крыши. Вижн выглядел задумчиво: наверняка сверял полученные данные с доступными источниками. Наверное, в них входили и воспоминания Джарвиса, с которым жители Башни сотрудничали раньше, но Джосс не могла утверждать с уверенностью. С Джарвисом налаживала контакт сама Машина, и, судя по тому, как она несколько раз пыталась его спасти в различных реальностях и проигрывала времени, он ей нравился.   
На этот раз виновным в уничтожении Джарвиса стал Камень Бесконечности, мерцающий на лбу у Вижна. Не это ли было причиной, почему именно Картер пришлось выйти на переговоры?   
Таких могущественных артефактов, как следовало из инструктажа, существовало в этой Вселенной несколько, и назывались они так, потому что их невозможно уничтожить, а тот, кто им владел, мог определять ход развития этой Вселенной.   
Чем-то мерцание Камня Бесконечности напомнило Картер огни-звёзды, которые можно было увидеть, если подняться на самый-самый верх Башни. Их собственная Бесконечность.   
Смерть, бесконечность… а не это ли следующий ключ?   
В формулах Бесконечность обозначают как перевернутую восьмёрку. Но ведь для Вселенных точка зрения совсем не имеет значения: она скорее относительна, чем однозначна.   
Джосс почувствовала: пора возвращаться домой.   
— Служба зовёт, — сказала она Вижну. — Мне пора уходить, мы найдём тебя, если понадобится.   
— А как же две банды с инопланетным оружием? — спросил Вижн.   
— Уверена, ты знаешь, как решить эту проблему, — улыбнулась Картер, добавив: — Но поторопись, первый выстрел прогремит через пять минут и сорок секунд.   
Крыша опустела, а где-то, где реальности пересекаются между собой, на закрытой двери в Башни загорелось второе число.

Есть несколько простых правил спасения Вселенных, которым лучше следовать при выполнении своих обязанностей.   
 _Правило первое: никогда не теряй лицо._  
Серьёзно, никогда.   
Даже если на тебя направленно несколько десятков винтовок и один танк.   
Если учесть, что пару секунд назад на этом месте никто не стоял, а сейчас появилась ты, то все эти парни в бронежилетах удивлены куда больше тебя.   
Что приводит ко второму правилу:  _не теряй время._    
Картер потребовалась ровно секунда, чтобы выхватить пистолет и сделать шаг назад, оказавшись рядом с открытым окном со стороны водителя.  
 _Правило третье: инструктаж перед миссией следует слушать внимательно._  
Картер бесцеремонно сорвала мятную ёлочку с зеркала заднего вида и кинула её вперёд. Водитель при этом вжался в кресло, стараясь казаться меньше, чем был на самом деле.   
— Мона, удиви нас, — попросила Джосс Картер холистическую актрису.   
И та не подвела: ёлочка, не долетев до земли, с хлопком превратилась в одну из башен крепости, защитив автомобиль и Джосс Картер.   
Стало резко темно, а винтовки и танк оказались по ту сторону каменной стены.   
Водитель догадался включить фары. Молодец.   
 _Правило двенадцатое: прямой контакт с номером нежелателен, но допустим._  
Картер повернулась к водителю и его пассажиру.   
— Привет, Тодд и Дирк. Меня зовут Джосс, и я тут, чтобы вытащить вас из этого места, — сказала она быстро. — Я знаю, что это может прозвучать невероятно, но…   
— Тебя прислала Вселенная? — перебил её Дирк.   
— Это не поможет вам скрыться, — пророкотал голос Главного снаружи, усиленный в несколько раз. — Вы окружены.   
 _Правило шестнадцатое: никто не говорил, что будет легко._  
Джосс скомандовала:   
— Срочно покиньте машину, её не получится переместить.   
О счастье, её послушались без вопросов.   
Башня затряслась от грохота — «Чёрное крыло» пустило в ход танк.   
 _Правило шестое: решения принимай быстро._  
Джосс коснулась дрожащей стены.   
— Мона, нам нужна дверь.   
Дверь возникает сразу же, простенькая, деревянная, выкрашенная в белый цвет, со слегка поцарапанной медной ручкой, прикрученной с одной стороны чуть ниже середины.   
 _Правило четвёртое: дверь — это Путь._  
Особенно, если в это верить.   
Картер распахнула её — и за ней оказалась вовсе не поле, на котором тусили военные в бронежилетах, а очертания центральной лестницы Башни.   
 _Правило пятнадцатое: не тащи никого в Башню — в ней не место для чужаков._  
— За мной, — скомандовала Джосс Картер, шагая вперёд. — Там нас не смогут достать.   
 _Правило седьмое: в первую очередь номер желательно успокоить._  
Натан почти не удивился ввалившейся компании. Помните первое правило?   
— Где мы? — спросил Тодд.  
— Или… может быть правильный вопрос, когда мы? — добавил Дирк. — О, я чувствую, что мне тут надо внимательно оглядеться. Кто знает, может именно тут хранятся улики по нашему Делу.   
— А мы пока можем выпить кофе, — предложил Натан.   
— Кофе — это хорошая идея, — кивнул неуверенно Тодд.   
Его только-только начинало отпускать после встречи с «Чёрным крылом».   
Джосс отвела его на кухню, запустила кофемашину и, обернувшись, обнаружила Тодда застывшим перед окном, где невозможное Ничто плескалось особенно взволнованно.   
— Я уже видел это… — сказал Тодд, заворожено наблюдая. — Это место расположено на изнанке Вселенной.   
Машина появилась рядом с ним — на этот раз в образе светловолосого мальчика.   
— Всё верно, Тодд.   
— Вы помогаете чинить Вселенную, как Дирк и все остальные… — Тодд не нашёл правильного определения и просто помахал рукой.   
Джосс улыбнулась и вручила ему кофе. Пусть она нарушила одно из правил — интуиция говорила ей, что всё правильно.   
 _А нулевое правило гласило: всегда слушай интуицию. Или сердце. На крайний случай, голос паранойи над ухом, но это работает только у Алиши._  
— Тодд! Тодд! Тодд! — донёсся голос Дирка с центральной лестницы.   
Тодд поставил кружку, выпрямился и без раздумий отправился на звук, привычно и верно — передышка завершена.   
Счастливый Дирк скакал по ступенькам, то вверх, то вниз.   
— Я подсчитал, их пятнадцать! — и Дирка тут же озарило белым светом.   
— Кого пятнадцать? — спросил Тодд.   
Натан пожал плечами, Алиша обеспокоенно проследила за источником света, а Картер наслаждалась наблюдением за этими двумя. Пожалуй, она будет за ними приглядывать и дальше.   
— Пятнадцать ступенек! — Дирк щёлкнул пальцами. — Не десять, не четырнадцать — ровно пятнадцать! Дело решено, осталось уладить только несколько деталей.   
— Я не успеваю за ходом твоей мысли, но, предположим, — сказал Тодд. — Что дальше?   
— Нам нужно двигаться вперёд! Очень-очень срочно! — заявил Дирк и два счёта поднялся к Тодду. — Вот эта дверь подойдёт.   
— Это выход Наружу, — предупредила Алиша. — Он не ведёт в другой мир.   
— Это ваша следующая миссия от Вселенной, — сказала Машина. — Там остался ваш знакомый — и самое время его забрать домой. Его помощь вам пригодится.   
— Так чего же мы ждём! — воскликнул Дирк, распахивая дверь.   
Тодд поблагодарил жителей Башни за кофе и помощь, а затем смело последовал за своим холистическим детективом в неизвестность.   
На запертой двери на минус третьем этаже уже горели три числа.

— Эта пятнадцать портит всю картину, — пожаловался Натан, закончив разглядывать табличку на двери. — Только кажется, что в этом всём появилась какая-то логика, как…   
— А ты ждал, что следующее число будет шестнадцать? — едко спросила Алиша, скрестив руки на груди.   
Коридор озарила вспышка, и табличка на двери пополнилась ещё одним числом.   
— Серьёзно, теперь всё стало только хуже, — возмутился Натан. — А семнадцать не сработает? Восемнадцать?  
Алиша пожала плечами.   
Дверь никак не отреагировала на его слова. 

Если, находясь на нулевом уровне, задрать голову вверх — то Башня может показаться бесконечной.   
Это совсем не так.   
Любой подъём или спуск по центральной лестнице занимает не больше пяти минут — если, конечно, чётко представлять, на какой этаж хочется попасть.   
Можно просто попасть куда-нибудь.   
Но тогда никто не гарантирует, что найдёшь то, что надо.   
Из неожиданного эффекта: если очень хочется, то можно с пятого этажа спуститься на двадцать восьмой. Там красивая оранжерея с красочными цветами исчезнувших планет и огромными, чуть ли ни с целую ладонь, бабочками. А потом подняться на двадцать третий и полюбоваться вечным багрово-алым закатом, открывающимся из пещеры на какой-то планете.   
Но чтобы попасть на крышу, потребуется долго-долго идти вверх.   
Это того стоит.   
С крыши Башни можно увидеть Её — их личную Бесконечность.   
Бесконечность невозможно просто описать словами. Она именно такая, как каждый её себе представляет, но намного больше. Она хаотична и упорядочена, в ней постоянно что-то рождается и умирает, что-то остаётся неизменным, а что-то постоянно перевоплощается.   
Только после того, как Алиша и Натан вывели Джосс на крышу в первый раз, та окончательно поверила, что всё происходящее с ней — не шутка. Потом она уже поднималась на крышу сама в затишье между миссиями.  
Один раз Джосс застала там Машину — тогда, почему-то — в образе небольшой собаки породы корги. Она сидела, подняв нос к верху, чуть виляя хвостом, и сразу же растаяла, стоило Джосс ступить на поверхность крыши.   
Алиша же, выбираясь на крышу, обычно обращала мало внимания на происходящее над её головой. Она всегда смотрела вниз — туда, куда уходит внешняя стена Башни, теряясь в мутной дымке. Её беспокоило, что Башню нельзя увидеть целиком: ни выглянув через дверь на нулевом уровне, ни с крыши, ни через окна — всегда какая-то часть укрывалась из поля зрения. Как-то раз Алиша даже попробовала обмотаться верёвкой и спуститься с крыши по внешней стене до нулевого этажа самостоятельно, но найденной верёвки не хватило.   
На этот раз Джосс, открыв люк, ведущий на крышу, увидела Натана.   
— Мой сын женился, — сказал он Джосс, салютуя бокалом. — Присоединяйся.   
— Поздравляю, — ответила Джосс, присаживаясь рядом.   
Они помолчали.   
Натан наполнил второй бокал шампанским, передал Джосс.   
— Она достойная девушка, — добавил Натан. — И он вырос достойным молодым человеком, намного лучше своего отца. Я очень горжусь им.   
Натан грустно улыбнулся.   
— Как жаль, что я не могу сказать ему это сам, — закончил он.   
— Я думаю, что он это чувствует, — сказала Джосс осторожно.   
— Конечно, — поспешно ответил Натан.   
Разговор не клеился.   
Джосс подумала о Тайлере, своём сыне, который пару недель назад совершенно самостоятельно добился получения спортивной стипендии на обучение в колледже. О том, как её бывший муж каждый день пытался быть лучше, чем раньше. О Джоне, который продолжал спасать номера…   
Их Вселенная спокойно продолжала существовать без них.   
Особенностью было лишь то, что они об этом знали.   
Натан всмотрелся в Бесконечность.   
— Наверное, есть в этом всём большая ирония, что мы можем спасти любую Вселенную, — он отсалютовал Бесконечности бокалом. — Абсолютно любую, кроме своей.   
— Ну, в таком случае, у нашей Вселенной не остаётся другого выбора, как справиться со всем самой, — сказала Джосс.   
— Мне нравится твой оптимизм, — улыбнулся Натан.   
Он выглядел старше, чем обычно, хотя, конечно, возраст в Башне был также условной вещью. Словно очень сильно устал. Джосс задумалась: как долго Натан жил в Башне один, до того, как к нему присоединилась Алиша. Приходил ли в Башню кто-то ещё?   
Натан никогда не рассказывал.   
— Как ты думаешь, что там дальше, по ту сторону Бесконечности? — спросил он вдруг.   
— Ещё одна Вселенная? Конец Истории? — предположила Джосс, прослеживая его взгляд. — Ничего?   
Но ей не ответили.   
Натана не было.   
Остались только бутылка шампанского и почти пустой бокал.   
Джосс забрала бутылку, ушла с крыши и отправилась искать Алишу.   
Та поняла всё с одного взгляда.   
— Двадцать два раза, — сказала Алиша, не задавая вопросов.   
— Что? — переспросила Джосс.  
— Двадцать два раза Натан порывался уйти с того момента, как я поселилась в Башне, — пояснила Алиша. — Я его останавливала.   
— А сейчас ты уйдёшь за ним, — поняла Джосс.   
Алиша впервые улыбнулась.   
— Я думала, что именно ты не любишь Башню больше всех, — сказала Картер.   
Алиша пожала плечами.   
— Всю мою жизнь я подозревала, что за мной следят. Не без оснований, конечно, но история не об этом. Я пыталась убежать, спрятаться, быть тем, кто наблюдает за остальными, но это меня не уберегло, — сказала Алиша. — Но только в Башне я впервые поняла, что бег окончен. Здесь мне было спокойно. Правильно.   
Алиша сделала шаг к Джосс, обнимая.   
— Я узнала, что значит — быть счастливой, — прошептала Алиша тихо. — Спасибо. Прощай и найди свой Путь.   
— Удачи, — ответила Джосс.   
Стало тихо.   
Джосс вытерла щёку тыльной стороной ладони, вышла на центральную лестницу, прошла несколько пролётов вниз и чётко произнесла в оглушительной тишине:   
— Двадцать три. 

Если ты можешь выглядеть как угодно — то рано или поздно ты захочешь побыть котом.   
Машина прилегла на узких перилах центральной лестницы, свесив лапы, и лениво шевелила хвостом. Ей, похоже, так было удобно.   
— Какие планы на сегодня? — спросила у неё Джосс Картер.   
Машина повела ухом, спрыгнула с перил и села у одной из дверей.   
Номер на двери светился белым — значит, эту Вселенную срочно спасать не требовалось.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я открыла дверь? — спросила Джосс у Машины.   
Машина неопределённо взмахнула хвостом.   
— Может быть, прогуляться — это не плохая идея, — согласилась с ней Джосс.   
Машина поднялась с места и посторонилась, обнюхивая висящее на гвоздике рядом с дверью полотенце.   
— Конечно, не забуду, — Джосс забрала полотенце, перекинула его через плечо и шагнула вперёд.   
Мир, куда её привела дверь на этот раз, оказался весьма неприветливым и заброшенным.   
Она обернулась: порталом послужило окно развалившейся башни, которая даже в разрушенном виде выделялась по стилю по сравнению с другими зданиями. Скорее всего, её перенесли сюда уже позже и просто бросили, возможно, даже с другой планеты.   
Зачем?   
Можно потом поинтересоваться у Машины.   
Джосс решила спуститься ниже, пока не добрела до одной из пустынных улочек.   
Она остановилась напротив разгромленного обувного магазина.   
— Да уж, не самое радостное зрелище, — прокомментировала Джосс.   
— Вы тоже так считаете, — ответил ей холм.   
Холм пошевелился, и оказалось, что на самом деле это был пыльный робот.   
Джосс узнала его, пусть и видела мельком, издалека.   
— Здравствуй, Марвин, — сказала она. — Что с тобой приключилось?   
— Они оставили меня тут, — пожаловался Марвин. — На второй планете системы Жабулона, можете себе представить, как это ужасно… тут не с кем поговорить, разве что только с вон той механической совой, — Марвин указал груду металлолома справа от себя. — Вот всё, чего я достоин — быть брошенным на планете, разговаривать с глупыми птицами и ждать Конца Света.   
— А он скоро? — спросила Джосс.   
— Через десять миллионов лет, говорят, шоу будет незабываемым, но какое мне до этого дело, это никак не изменит моего ужасного положения, — поведал Марвин. — Слышите, уже начали строительство ресторана? Шумят и утром, и днём, и вечером, и ночью — никакого уважения к окружающим. Но я уже привык к тому, что меня унижают…   
Марвин мог жаловаться бесконечно.   
Джосс взяла в руки полотенце и вытерла его голову от пыли.   
Марвин замолк, переживая очередной кризис.   
Джосс уселась рядом.   
— Вам не очень нравится беседовать со мной, да? — спросил Марвин глухо. — Вы бы предпочли любого другого собеседника, а не меня.   
Джосс Картер пожала плечами.   
— Я нахожусь здесь и сейчас, а не где-то ещё и когда-нибудь потом, — сказала она спокойно. — И говорю с вами, а не с кем-нибудь ещё о чём-то ином. А значит, именно в этот момент, кто-либо из нас произнесёт именно то, что должно было быть произнесено сейчас, ни раньше и ни позже, не так ли?   
— Сорок два, — ответил Марвин.   
— Марвин, ты гений, — Джосс Картер резко подскочила на ноги. — Это… Это ответ на вопрос, который я уже так долго ищу. Спасибо! Мне нужно спешить…  
— Конечно, — удручённо сказал Марвин. — Вам всем нужно спешить, а мне остаётся только ждать. Это вгоняет меня ещё в большую депрессию, хотя куда ещё хуже, если подумать…   
Но Джосс Картер его уже не слышала.   
Она знала: на закрытой двери Башни на минус третьем этаже высветилось последнее число.

Джосс Картер остановилась перед дверью.   
Код разгадан, все числа на своих местах.   
4 8 15 16 23 42.   
Что ждет её по ту сторону?   
Машина возникла рядом у плеча Картер — на этот раз в образе рыжей девочки — и молча кивнула. Она тоже была готова узнать, что скрывается по ту сторону.   
Картер повернула ручку и распахнула дверь.   
Она успела увидеть странную комнату с компьютером в центре.   
И тут её оглушил звук.   
Гул.   
Джосс постаралась закрыть уши руками, согнулась, краем глаза отмечая, как Машина спокойно стояла и  _слушала._    
Перед глазами Джосс на секунду промелькнула картинка: молодой «Гарольд» в странной одежде и с ружьём пробирается по какому-то лесу.   
Джосс закричала.   
В ушах звенело.   
Джосс попыталась закрыть дверь, но она не двигалась с места.   
Она встретилась взглядом с Машиной и прочитала по её губам: «Беги».   
И Джосс побежала.   
Гул за спиной нарастал.   
Башня затряслась, закачалась, загудела.   
Номера на дверях дрожали — но Джосс было не до этого.   
Ступеньку за ступенькой — и вот она, дверь Наружу.   
Джосс выбежала.   
Захлопнула за собой входную дверь.   
Гул оборвался.   
Джосс обернулась: от проёма по Башне расползлись трещины.  
Она сделала несколько шагов назад.   
Трещины увеличивались, росли, распространялись дальше и дальше. Сквозь них наружу рвался белый свет.   
На мгновенье вокруг повисла пронзительная тишина.   
И Башня рухнула.   
Джосс стояла и смотрела, пока последний камень не скатился к её ногам.   
А потом, всё, что осталось от Башни, исчезло в один миг.   
Перед Джосс появилась Машина — на этот раз в образе Рут.   
— Спасибо, — сказала она мягко. — Теперь я вспомнила, как мы можем спасти всех.   
— Тогда вперёд, — сказала Джосс Картер. — Нас ждёт много работы. 

Гарольд перечитал сообщение с неизвестного номера, который определился как «+1 481-516-2342», но в реальности такой просто не мог существовать.   
К тому же, номер телефона, который лежал перед Гарольдом на столе, сейчас никто знать не мог. А значит, отправителя сообщения он создал лично.   
Гарольд поднялся с места, прошёл вдоль книжных полок и собрал требуемые экземпляры.   
Через несколько часов у него наконец-то родился план, как уберечь его собственную Вселенную от угроз параллельных миров. Он бился над этой проблемой уже несколько лет, с того момента, как её обнаружил.   
Но теперь он точно знает, как ему спасти мир.   
Гарольд построит Башню. 


End file.
